The Genesis of Potterwatch
by restinpace
Summary: Just what it says.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: Here's your dialogue, Eye of the Eagle.**

The Genesis of Potterwatch

"This is so frustrating," said Lee Jordan to the rest of the Order. "Vol- I mean You-Know-Who is wreaking havoc everywhere and there's nothing we can do to warn people about it. He controls all the radio stations, and all the newspapers and magazines except for _The Quibbler. _But not everybody reads _The Quibbler._ Most people think Xeno's a lunatic. How are the public supposed to know anything?"

This was the eighth Order meeting since Bill and Fleur's wedding. It was being held at the Tonks' house today.

"I know," said Remus Lupin. "But there's nothing we can do about it."

"Wait a minute," said Lee, jumping up from his seat. "Maybe there _is _something we can do."

"Oh really," said Molly Weasley. "And what, pray, might that be." She didn't trust Lee; he had spent too much time around her sons, Fred and George.

"We make a radio station that actually tells the truth," said Lee enthusiastically. "There are a whole bunch of stations that have been shut down by You-Know-Who. We can air on one station one night, and the next night another. We can keep switching stations, that way no Death Eaters can find it."

"It's too dangerous," said Molly.

"Actually, I think it's a brilliant idea," said her husband. "But you'll have to have passwords for each show after the first. You know, as an extra safety measure.

"Will do," said Lee.

"Wait a minute," said Molly. "We haven't decided if we're going to do this yet."

"All right," said Tonks. "All in favor raise your hand."

Many hands went up. Elphias Doge leaned over to count them. "Let's see," he said. There's Remus, Fred, George, Lee, Bill, Fleur, Arthur, Ted, Andromeda, Tonks, Kingsley, and me. Sorry Molly, only you, Sturgis, and Mundungus voted against it. Motion passed."

Molly scowled as Lupin said, "Okay, now that that's settled we need to decide who's going to be on this show, and what it'll be called."

"Also," said Tonks, "you should probably go by aliases that way nobody can arrest you if they find out about this show."

"That's a great idea," said Fred. "George and I would love to be part of this show, but the shop needs attending to. We'll have to skip this little project."

"Maybe we'll stop by though," said George.

"I think Lee should be in it because he came up with the idea," said Remus. "I'd also like to be in it."

"Alright," said Arthur. "That leaves two more people. I don't think more than four people should be doing the show."

"Well," said Kingsley slowly. "I would also like to be part of this show, if that's alright."

"That's fine," said Arthur. "Any other takers?" Nobody answered. "Three is fine then."

"Okay," said Tonks. "The next order of business is to decide on a name."

"The Real News," suggested Fleur.

"Too corny," said Andromeda, who had never liked Fleur.

"The True News about Harry Potter," said Remus.

"It's too long, but I like the Potter bit," said Andromeda.

"And who asked you're opinion?" asked Fleur. She was still smarting from Andromeda's comment on her suggestion.

"I don't see anyone else having a problem with it," snapped Andromeda. "Just because you can't come up with anything creative doesn't mean we all can't."

"That's enough!" said Arthur sharply. "I think I'd better take over the critiquing before you two come to blows. I agree with Andromeda about the Potter bit though. It should be Potter-something.

"Potterwatch?" asked Ted

"Yeah, I like it," said Bill.

"I second it," said Arthur.

"Lastly," said George. "You guys need code names."

"I like River," said Lee. "You know, like the Jordan River."

"Okay," said Arthur. "You can be River. What about Kingsley."

"I like "R" names," said Kingsley. "I think I'll be Royal.":

"Royal it is," said Ted.

Remus was harder to find a name for but Elphias Doge finally thought of the mythology that Dumbledore had so loved. He remembered the legend of Remus and Romulus. Remus agreed to be called Romulus.

"Well, that's it for now," said Molly. "We can have another meeting at the Burrow, the next time Minerva can get away from Hogwarts."


End file.
